Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm - Chapter 1
The first chapter of Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. It opens the saga with the beginning of the relationships for the two main couples of the cast. Chapter Synopsis The story opens at the Hinata-Sou with Keitaro Urashima attempting to study and failing quite horribly at it, as is his nature, albeit this time because he simply can't think of anyone but Naru Narusegawa. About this time, Seno Nakakami appears at the door to Keitaro's room and confronts him about his feelings for Naru, producing Shinaijou, the blade of truth and love and that reacts to such emotions, as proof that Keitaro is not being honest to himself. As the two men talk and Keitaro pours his heart out to his best friend Seno, Naru pokes her head through the hole in the roof of Keitaro's room, accidentally listening in onto the conversation, unbeknownst to Keitaro, though Seno notices. Then Keitaro claims that he knows that Naru does not love him, and the already damaged Shinaijou ''shatters. Worried that it broke because Naru does not love him, Seno scolds Keitaro and explains that the reason it broke was because Keitaro knows deep down that she does, whether he would admit it or not. Seno goes on to encourage his friend, channeling his inner Auron, and sends Keitaro upstairs once and for all to confess to Naru. Naru quickly retreats her head back into her room and pretends to study just in time for Keitaro to come to her door. Seno stands guard outside Naru's room, adamant about not allowing any interruptions so that his friend might finally pour his heart out. Motoko Aoyama appears about this time and questions Seno, who explains. Motoko, true to form, bristles due to her own feelings for Keitaro, however guarded, and attempts to interfere. Seno stops her and, to keep her voice down, kisses her so that she will not interrupt as Keitaro and Naru confirm their love for one another within the room. The outpouring of love from Keitaro and Naru, as well as Seno and Motoko, who abruptly realizes that she had been so wrapped up in her feelings for Keitaro that she had never noticed her feelings for Seno, repairs ''Shinaijou. The blade gives off a brilliant light. The two couples retreat to Motoko and Naru's rooms respectively. In Motoko's room, the swordswoman confirms that her feelings are for Seno. That the crush she had on Keitaro had been a crush that she'd never truly admitted to herself. That her feelings for Keitaro were more or less practice, preparation, for her heart to be ready to love Seno. Having fully matured from her misandry, Motoko embraces her love for Seno. In Naru's room, the new couple there marvels that Motoko and Seno hooked up. Then Naru goes on to say she would never again hurt Keitaro. The couple grows close and share tender moments of talk and touch. Keitaro grows nervous as his hands begin to wander, but Naru comforts him, assuring him that all is well. They then snuggle close together and sleep for the night. Characters References to Other Media *''Final Fantasy X'' **Auron Category:Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm Chapters